2 Stoopid 4 Wurdz
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: OK its really dumb, but its my first story, and Im new, so please try to understand. Naruto characters saying and doing stupid things. Rated T for language. Discontinued.
1. Man This is Dumb

Title: 2 Stoopid 4 Wurdz

**Title: 2 Stoopid 4 Wurdz**

**Author: CrazyHorseNinja**

**Disclaimer: I neither own Naruto nor the genius who created Naruto. The genius is the Great Masashi Kishimoto. Luv ya, Masashi-sensei!**

Note: _italics thoughts_

_Underlined italics logical thoughts_

Now, let's begin, shall we?

Chapter 1: Man. This is Dumb.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei's late again!

Sasuke: Naturally.

Gaara: appears out of nowhere Hello. I have returned. (Insert OOCness here…) Now give me my potatoes!

Naruto: Whosa say wha?

Kakashi: running Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. I ran into trouble and OH, MY GOD, GAARA'S HERE!! AAAAAAAAHHHH!! runs away screaming

Gaara: No. It's not 'Oh, my God.' It's 'Oh my Gourd.' And Chesus Rice.

Sakura: Huh?

Gaara: Bye!

**OK, so it was terrible, but you must realize that I'm new to this, so I'm not that good at it yet. Sorry… --, But trust me, it could be worse. Hey, practice makes perfect, right? Right? Guys? Hey! Anybody? Don't just leave me! BTW my buddy Kurama, thanks for the Chesus idea! Next time, I'm introducing some OC's that a friend and I made! Thanx 4 readin!**


	2. Oi Vey!

OK so I know it sucked, but I'm writing it anyway

**OK so I know it sucked, but I'm writing it anyway. Here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns. I do own Elysian Equade. One of my friends owns Julie Cadia, and another owns Majesty Tankuna.**

Note: _italics are thoughts_

Chapter 2: Oi Vey!

Naruto: (panting) I just got chased by two crazy things!

Sasuke: What were they?

Naruto: Well… One of them was like a gigantic wolf-like thing. The other was some kind of mule or something…

Voice 1: I'M A HORSE, YOU IDIOT!!

Sakura: Wha?

A large white wolf and red horse jump in front of Naruto and corner him.

Voice 1: Hey, Sis. Let's eat him.

Voice 2: Nah. He's got nerve.

Sakura: (freaking out and hiding behind Sasuke) Who are you?

Voice 2: Gee, Smarty! I told you we shouldn't show up like this!

The wolf turns into a 13-year-old girl with dark skin and brown hair and eyes.

Voice 2: I'm Julie Cadia. This (points to horse) is Elysian Equade.

The horse turns into a 13-year-old girl with tan skin and dark brown hair and eyes.

Elysian: Well, howdy-do?

Sasuke: OK I'm officially lost.

Elysian: Yay! Sasuke brokened! I'm gonna tell Itachi-Sensei! 

Julie: Shut the Hell up! (smacks Elysian upside the head) Where's Maj?

A large golden eagle lands on Elysian's back and turns into a 13-year-old blond girl with perridot-colored eyes.

Elysian: (jumps up) GET OFFA MY BACK!! MAJESTY TANKUNA!!

Majesty: Shut up Elysian! (smacks Elysian upside the head)

Naruto: What?

Majesty: (stands up and faces Team Seven) So sorry about my sisters. They've always been quite crazy.

Kakashi: (appears in a puff of smoke) Hey. 

Elysian: (silly voice) An I didunt even know what thu Jizzum he wus talkin about!

Kakashi: (sigh) I suppose you've met the "Beast Girls?" (uses air quotes on Beast Girls)

Sasuke: Beast Girls?

Kakashi: Yes, Sasuke. Beast Girls.

Julie: We were taught for a year by Itachi Uchiha. 

Majesty: We know about all the Akatsuki members. 

Elysian: We were even in the Akatsuki for a bit! 

Sasuke: Where is my brother now? (he uses sort of an ominous, low voice)

Elysian: Well how the Hell should we know? It's been years since we've last seen him.

Majesty: CAN IT, EQUADE!!

**Me: Well, that's it for this chapter! ******** Please read and review! I'd love it if you would. It means the world to us Beast Girls.**

**Majesty: Elysian! Quit begging! If they don't want to review, they don't have to! Gawd!**

**Julie: You're scaring me, Elysian!**

**Me: Well… Kakashi is on crack.**


	3. Sasuke the Unicorn!

OK 2 chappies in 1 day

**OK 2 chappies in 1 day! Yay! This one is sumthin Julie and Elysian made to torment Sasuke! XD**

**Elysian: The Beast Girls are owned by CrazyHorseNinja and friends. Naruto and characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Charlie the Unicorn is random and funny, but it's owned by a person on You Tube.**

Chapter 3: Sasuke the Unicorn!

Note: The Candy Mountain Song is not included. (sob)

Itachi: Sasuke. Wake up!

Kisame: Yeah, you silly sleepy-head! Wake up!

Sasuke: (sleeping on a bench) Ugh. This had better be pretty frickin' important. Is the village on fire?

Itachi: No. We found a map to Candy Mountain.

Kisame: Candy Mountain, Sasuke. It's a place of joy and joyness.

Sasuke: Candy Mountain. Right. I'm just gonna (yawn) go back to sleep…

Itachi: Noooo. (jumps on Sasuke) You have to come with us to Candy Mountain.

Sasuke: Will you please stop jumping on me?

Kisame: Candy Mountain, Sasuke! It'll be an adventure! We're going on an adventure!

Sasuke: Alright! I'll go with you to Candy Mountain.

Itachi, Kisame: La la la. La lala la.

Sasuke: Enough singing!

Kisame: Our first stop is over there Sasuke.

Sasuke: Oh, God. What is that?

Kisame: It's a Yamanaka girl, Sasuke. A magical Yamanaka girl.

Itachi: She will tell us the waaay to Candy Mountain.

Sasuke: There is no Candy Mountain, you guys!

Itachi: Shun the nonbeliever!

Kisame: Shun!

Itachi: Sssshhhhuuuunnnna!

Ino: (fan girl screams)

Kisame: She has spoken!

Itachi: She has told us the waaaaay!

Sasuke: She didn't say anything guys!

(on a bridge)

Itachi: Candy Mountain is just across this bridge, Sasuke.

Kisame: This magical bridge of hope and wonder.

Sasuke: Is anyone else getting, like, splinters? Seriously guys.

Itachi: Sasuke. Saaasssuukkeeee. Sassukee.

Sasuke: I'm right here! What do you want?

Itachi: … We're on the bridge, Sasuke!

(at Candy Mountain)

Itachi: Candy Mountain! (jumps around) Fill me with sweet sugary goodness!

Sasuke: I guess there is a Candy Mountain after all…

Kisame: Go inside the Candy Mountain Cave, Sasuke.

Itachi: Yeah, go inside the cave, Sasuke.

Sasuke: No thanks. I'm fine out here.

Itachi: But you have to enter the Candy Mountain Candy Cave, Sasuke!

Sasuke: OK. OK. I'll enter the frickin' Candy Cave. (walks into the cave) This better be good.

Itachi, Kisame: Ha ha ha!

Kisame: Goodbye Sasuke!

Itachi: Yeah, goodbye Sasuke!

Sasuke: What the- "Goodbye?" (the cave closes) Uh, guys? (footsteps) Hello? Who's there? (gets knocked out)

A few minutes later…

Sasuke: (wakes up on the bench with a gash on his abdomen) Ohhh. What happened? (looks at his gash) Aw! They took my frickin' kidney!

**Beast Girls: (rolling around laughing)**

**Me and Julie: Please-haha- read and-haha- review! Hahaha!**


	4. PING PONG!

Chapter 4: PING PONG

**Chapter 4: PING PONG!**

**Disclaimer: CrazyHorseNinja does not own Naruto, Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, or the game of ping pong. In other words, I don't own most of these lines.**

Itachi and Kisame are playing in a ping pong tournament.

Itachi: Are you prepared to ping the pong?

Kisame: Your pong is no match for my ping!

They start playing. They hit the… You get the point.

Then, Kisame hits the ball past Itachi and breaks a glass barrier.

Itachi: You have smashed the window of transparency!

Shino: … Hey… You dented my 'fro.

**Me: Well, I've always wanted to do this, but it never came out until just now. A special thanks to my buddy Kurama for the inspiration! :) (all smiles)**

**Majesty: You seem to get a lot from him.**

**Julie: Please review! Flames and suggestions welcome!**

**Me: If I like your suggestions, look for your addition in coming chapters!**


	5. The Shortest Chapter In the World!

The Shortest Chapter in the World

The Shortest Chapter in the World!!

**Me: … That's it… The chapter's over! Go away people!**


	6. Do I Really Need to Say Anything?

I'm really bored now, so I'm going to make some Naruto characters say a few things from Invader Zim

I'm really bored now, so I'm going to make some Naruto characters say a few things from Invader Zim!

Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasques (pronounced JO-nin vas-KEZ, or however you put it).

Sense: I had a sammich in my head!

Erratic: (face-down on the floor) Hi floor! Make me a sammich!

Soar: That's better! I guess.

Erratic: (running in circles) Sammich! Hee-hee-hee! Sammich! Hee-hee!

Elysian: GIR, you were my servant once. Remember?

Erratic: Yes. I didn't like it.

Elysian: (watching TV) …

Naruto: … (imitates Elysian's voice) I'm gonna watch it again…

Elysian: … I'm gonna watch it again!

Tazuna: I bet this means Bigfoot is a fraud too!

Sakura: And UFOs.

Sasuke: And hobos.

Naruto: No, those are real. Except hobos. No, wait, those are real, but… What's wrong with you people?!

Kakashi: Ummm… Who's that little person behind you?

Sasuke: … What the-!

Anko: There you are! What did I tell you about running off like that? Come here.

Gaara: I missed ya Mommy!

Kakashi: I'm glad it had a happy ending after all.

Iruka: Me too.

**Me: My favorite was the first and third ones from the episode GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. I loved that one.**

**Erratic: Me too.**

**Me: I also liked the last one from Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain.**

**Erratic: Me too.**

**Me: Stop it.**


	7. I'm Bored

I'm really bored now, so I'm going to make some Naruto characters say a few things from Invader Zim

I'm really bored now, so I'm going to make some Naruto characters say a few things from Invader Zim!

Disclaimer: Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasques (pronounced JO-nin vas-KEZ, or however you put it).

Sense: I had a sammich in my head!

Erratic: (face-down on the floor) Hi floor! Make me a sammich!

Soar: That's better! I guess.

Erratic: (running in circles) Sammich! Hee-hee-hee! Sammich! Hee-hee!

Elysian: GIR, you were my servant once. Remember?

Erratic: Yes. I didn't like it.

Elysian: (watching TV) …

Naruto: … (imitates Elysian's voice) I'm gonna watch it again…

Elysian: … I'm gonna watch it again!

Tazuna: I bet this means Bigfoot is a fraud too!

Sakura: And UFOs.

Sasuke: And hobos.

Naruto: No, those are real. Except hobos. No, wait, those are real, but… What's wrong with you people?!

Kakashi: Ummm… Who's that little person behind you?

Sasuke: … What the-!

Anko: There you are! What did I tell you about running off like that? Come here.

Gaara: I missed ya Mommy!

Kakashi: I'm glad it had a happy ending after all.

Iruka: Me too.

**Me: My favorite was the first and third ones from the episode GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. I loved that one.**

**Erratic: Me too.**

**Me: I also liked the last one from Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain.**

**Erratic: Me too.**

**Me: Stop it.**


	8. Totally Random Stuff

Totally Random Stuff

**Totally Random Stuff**

Me: I'm looking at my hand and it looks like I've been bitten by a rattlesnake. Maybe I have…! (totally freaking out)

Erratic: The rum thing is POTC 3!

Julie: (looking at Soar) Turkey a la roast!

Soar: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!1 (hides behind Majesty)

Majesty: You wouldn't dare.

Sense: She might. You never know these days.

Elysian: Telephone pole.

Everyone stares at Elysian slowly backing away.

Elysian: Deidara always ends his sentences with un, yeah or hmmmmmm.

Deidara: No, yeah.

Elysian: Sorry, my beer spurred ya.

Julie: No comprihendo.

Sasuke: (walks by crying)

Elysian, Julie, Majesty: … And Emo was his name-o!

Everybody laughs briefly.

Julie: We're so mean.

Erratic: Exploding pants!

Naruto: (running by) Oh my God! Er, Gourd!

Elysian: Every time Itachi dies a bunny smiles.

Everyone else: ?

Elysian: Simply put, I'm a ninja.

Erratic: (typing a story) I'm already on… (looks) … The first page.

Gaara: A cookie for your thoughts?

Erratic: Whoo! I'm already on the second page!

Julie: Hidan's usually prayering.

Majesty: We're out of rum.

Julie, Elysian: But… But… Why's the rum gone?

Naruto: I don't know what you're talking about but I want to be a burrito.

Sasuke: I don't know what you're talking about but I'm going to be the world's next Superman!

Sakura: … What?

Julie: That can be arranged. Believe me, that can be deranged.

Elysian: There's a bird outside the window!

Majesty: You mean something's broken and it's not your fault?

Elysian: I know. I'm scared too.

Lee: Would you like to seeeeee my SPANDEX?

Julie: Why is the world so cruel?

Elysian: Buckingham Apartments.

Julie: I didn't know ham bucks.

(bark!)

Julie: Shaka Laka Ding Dong?

Majesty: Shake it like a ding dong?

Julie: Not open for discussion.

Elysian: Frickin idiot! F-R-I-C-K-I-N I-D-I-O-T! With a frick-frick here and a frick-frick there. Here a frick, there a frick, everywhere a frick-frick.

Julie: I'm hitting trees.

Chouji: Rolly polly!

Haku: SNOW!

Julie: Haku-huh-what?

Sasuke: Pardon my French but what the frick are you talking about?

Julie: I am walking in mushed up seeds.

Erratic: The zombies are coming!

Sense: Peter Cottontail?

**Me: How's that for the chapter?**

**Julie: Yes! Plenty of random!**


	9. What Else Can I Do?

What Else Can I Do

**What Else Can I Do?!**

**I just flew in from Detroit. Let's hear it for Michigan! Julie asked me to make Sense do something very unsensable and random. This one's completely about them!**

Sense: (jumps off a cliff, singing) I believe I can fly! (stops singing) Hey, I really can fly! My wings may be short but I can fly! YAY! –smiley- I love my paws.

Julie: … (looking at Sense funny) I can't know you!

Sense: I love you, Jul. (hugs Julie)

Julie: I DON'T KNOW YOU!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!

**Me: Well Julie. You got your wish. Can I go home now?**


	10. Help Me Please!

**I'm outta ideas. I really need help, really I do. You can send me suggestions in your reviews. Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Julie: I'm going to find a few herbs for my mom.

Majesty: Great! May I help you?

Julie: Sure!

Itachi: (chibi form) I has a pancake.

Elysian: I don't know what you're talking about but here's a chibi Itachi with a pancake on his head!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura: (chibis, start dancing)

Kakashi: (chibi) I don't know what you're talking about but here are some dancing chibi nins! (starts dancing)

Elysian: Dude, you broke my brain.

Everyone else: You had a _brain_?! Since when?!

Elysian: Since… Until just a few seconds ago…

Erratic: Wheee-hah! Hubluah! Hudahudahuda! Bellalauh, wakwakwak! Hiya peeps! Wazzup?!

Elysian: I think… My brain just _**imploded**_.

Julie: If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding!

Majesty: How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat?!

Naruto: Like… this! (pulls out a pudding cup and a spoon, starts eating pudding) Yum! I love pudding!

Majesty, Julie: (slap foreheads) D'oh!

Elysian: (Imitating Kabuto's voice) I'll help you out with… My ninja info cards. They may not look like much… My ninja info cards. They're Chakra-encoded… My ninja info cards. (AN: This whole quote was done in Naruto the Abridged Series on YouTube by MASAKOX.)

Erratic: I got monkeys in meh!

Sense: Meow!

Soar: (reads a note written by Julie) Sasuke's poetry…?

Everyone: Gaara says chocolate, ice cream, cookies, and biscuits make the world go 'round, and if Gaara says it we know it's true!

**Me: I'm running out of material and- WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID PHONE?!**


End file.
